I love you
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Edward wants to know what's wrong with his friend name Yuki and why she'd been avoiding him, please read and found out XD EdwardxOC


**Okay here is other story I hope you guys love or like it plus this story does with AU world okay so please my dear readers enjoy ^.^**

**Genre: Mixed**

**Parings: EdwardxOC and maybe other parings idk lol you just have to read and see *********evil smiles*******

**My OC looks like in this story Yuki, sex-Female, age 18, hair color shoulder length silver raven with blue highlights, eye color right eye blue and left eye green **

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song okay I repeat I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song **

* * *

**I love you**

Edward was sitting down under a tree outside next to his dorm at collage as he'd sighs he'd thinks about the last few weeks and more. His mind goes to a cute and smart girl by the name of Yuki as Edward smiles at that memory of her. Yuki and Edward were friends at the beginning of start of school they meet during of a small get together that her best friend Riku was throwing with her boyfriend. But then something happen during Yuki's second year of college as she'd will start to walk away from him when Edward comes her way and sometimes she'd even runs away from him too and puzzled Edward.

("I wonder what's wrong with Yuki?") Edward replied as he'd looks up at the sky.

*wind blows*

("I mean we are friends after all but then when she'd started her second year in college Yuki started to pull away from me") Edward said with a sigh.

*wind blows again and butterfly flies by him*

("When I try to talk to her she'd just walks away from me hell she'd even runs away from me too") Edward replied abit hurt.

As Edward thinks his little brother Al with his girlfriend Kikichi came towards him as Al was holding something black and cute.

"Brother" Al calls out to him.

"Hmm..oh Al it's you! what's up?" Edward replied as he'd looks at little brother.

"Hey Edward" Kikichi said abit sad.

"Huh? What's wrong? What's with sad face or something" Edward replied.

"Well..." Kikichi began to say.

"Brother do you know who's cat plushie this is?" Al asked as he'd shows Edward the plushie.

"Huh? What?! What a minute that's Yuki's Coco plushie" Edward pointed out in surprise.

"Yuki-chan's plushie oh no" Kikichi said all worried.

"We found in the hall way" Al replied.

"Yuki most of drop it" Edward replied.

*Al hands the Coco the black cat plushie to Edward*

"Well brother you better gave it to her then" Al replied.

"Yea" Kikichi agreed with her boyfriend.

"Huh? What? Why me?" Edward asked with a slight but cute blush.

"Brother you know why" Al replied with a wink.

"Teehee yep" Kikichi giggled.

"You two are nuts" Edward replied all red in the face as he'd walks away from them.

As Edward walks away from Al and his girlfriend they couldn't only smile and giggle at Edward as he'd goes over to Yuki's dorm room.

~Going over to Yuki's dorm room now~

Yuki was putting on her clothes as she'd was putting on her black blouse with red and white stars on it with her raven short skirt with the white belt with her Rocker girl flat shoes with red and white stars on them as she'd looks so cute in her outfit. After that Yuki goes to her bed and grabs her book bag and her favorite Coco kitty plushie but to her surprise her plushie wasn't there.

("Huh? What?! No! Where is my plushie?") Yuki said as she'd looks around on her for it.

*Pushes her blanket away abit*

("No! It's not here!") Yuki said.

*Pushes her book bag away next*

("No! it's not there too!") Yuki said all sad.

As Yuki goes and throws and toss, and push stuff off her bed to found her favorite Coco kitty plushie there came a knock on her door. But Yuki was to busy trying to found her plushie to notice to hear it but then the door open and there came Edward carrying or holding Yuki's Coco kitty plushie.

"Hey! Hey Yuki!" Edward called out to her.

("Where is it?") Yuki replied as she'd was to busy trying to found her plushie to notice or hear Edward.

*Edward see's Yuki throwing and tossing stuff off her bed*

("What the hell is going on in here? Why is Yuki throwing her stuff around?") Edward replied as stares at Yuki.

("No no! It's gone! The Coco kitty plushie that Edward gave me on my birthday is gone") Yuki said as she'd slowly begins to cry.

As Yuki falls face down on her bed as she'd cried Edward on the other hand went over to her and slowly tip her right shoulder.

"Hey Yuki! Hey are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Huh? Uh...umm Edward what are you doing here?" Yuki asked as she'd wipes her tears away.

"I came to gave you this" Edward replied with a soft sigh and cute blush.

*Edward gaves Yuki her Coco Kitty plushie*

"Huh? Oh my god you found my Coco Kitty plushie Edward!" Yuki replied all happily smiling as she'd hugs it tight.

*Edward looks at Yuki*

"Hey Yuki!" Edward called out.

"Oh where did you found him?" Yuki asked.

"In the hall way on the ground where you drop it you baka" Edward replied as he'd you looks at her but he'd laughed abit.

"Oh I see okay thank you Edward for finding my plushie" Yuki replied all bluching cutely.

"Hey Yuki!" Edward called out.

"Huh? Umm yea" Yuki replied as she'd looks up at him as she'd holds her Coco Plushie.

"What's with you?" Edward asked.

"Huh? What do you mean Edward?" Yuki asked abit puzzled.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Edward asked.

*Yuki looks away for abit*

"Yuki" Edward replied.

"It's because I...I mean... that is" Yuki began to say.

"If I didn't know better I could say that your in love me" Edward replied as he'd laughed at his own joke that he made.

"H-hai it's true" Yuki answered all blushing.

"Huh?! What!" Edward replied all surprise as he'd jumped up abit.

"It all started when I was talking to Winry-san" Yuki replied.

Flash back

Few weeks ago

Walking to their 1:30pm class

"Hey Winry-san" Yuki called out.

"Yea what is it Yuki?" Winry replied.

"I was wondering are you and Edward a couple?" Yuki asked with a blush.

"Huh? N-no no no we're not" Winry replied all blushing too.

"Oh I see okay I am sorry I just thought you two where because well you two are sometimes always together" Yuki replied.

"I see well we're not but then a little bird told me that you my friend are in love with him hmm" Winry replied with a smile and laugh.

"Huh? What! N-no I don't" Yuki replied as she'd was all red in the face.

"Oh yes you do Yuki" Winry replied with sly smile and laugh.

("Why do I have a bad feeling about this") Yuki said as she'd sighs.

"I know I will help you and Edward get together Yuki" Winry replied all happy.

"Huh? What!? No! That's okay you don't have to" Yuki replied all blushing hard again.

End of Flash back

"So that's how it happen Edward" Yuki replied as she'd was blushing hardly.

"I see" Edward replied abit surprise.

"After that well Winry-san started a plan to get us together but I didn't want that so yea I just went and avoid you I am sorry" Yuki replied as she'd bows her head down.

"Yuki I have one more question for you" Edward replied as he'd looks at Yuki.

"Okay what is it?" Yuki asked as she'd holds her Coco kitty plushie.

"Why do you love kitty plushie so much" Edward asked.

"I love it because you gave it to me on my birthday" Yuki replied with a slight smile.

"I gave you that" Edward replied.

"Hai you did" Yuki replied with another cute blush.

("Oh my god I did") Edward said.

Remembering flash back

On the day of Yuki's birthday

"Brother you know Yuki's party in like 2 ½ hours" Al replied as he'd looks at his big brother.

"I know Al I know" Edward replied.

"And yet you don't have a gift for Yuki still" Al pointed out.

"I know Al I know" Edward replied abit angry.

"Well you still have time here I can help you brother" Al replied.

"Huh? Really?" Edward replied.

"Yea you see brother; Kikichi says that Yuki loves this plushie cat on this online site called Gaia Online" Al replied.

"Okay" Edward replied as he'd raise an eyebrow.

"Use alchemy to make her that cat plushie" Al explained.

"I see that is a good idea Al" Edward replied.

"Okay well the cats name is Coco and he is black and his eyes are yellow and the inside of his ears are light pink well here's the picture of him" Al replied as he'd hands his brother the picture.

"I see thanks Al" Edward replied.

"Oh it was nothing brother" Al replied with a smile.

End remembering flash back

("I rememeber now I did gave her that plushie plus I made it too") Edward said all blushing as he'd remember.

"Edward are you okay?" Yuki asked abit worry.

"Huh? Yea I am okay" Edward replied.

"Edward now you know my true feelings how I feel about you" Yuki replied with yet another cute blush.

"Hey Yuki" Edward replied.

"Yea" Yuki answered.

Without warning Edward went and kiss Yuki on the lips as Yuki was so surprise by that as her face was a color of bright red cherry.

*Edward was the one that pulled away first*

"I am in love with you too" Edward replied with a blush.

"...Uhh...umm you do?" Yuki asked as she'd was scared if she'd heard wrong.

"H-hai I do Yuki" Edward replied with cute blush.

"Edward!" Yuki cried out all happily as she'd goes and hugs him as she'd too blush all cutely.

**Yours To Hold **

**I see you standing here**  
**But you're so far away**  
**Starving for your attention**  
**You don't even know my name**

**You're going through so much**  
**But I know that I could be the one to hold you**

**Every single day**  
**I find it hard to say**  
**I could be yours alone**  
**You will see someday**  
**That all along the way**  
**I was yours to hold**  
**I was yours to hold**

**I see you walking by**  
**Your hair always hiding your face**  
**I wonder why you've been hurting**  
**I wish I had some way to say**

**You're going through so much**  
**Don't you know that I will be the one to hold you**

**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach**  
**You should know**  
**I'm ready when you're ready for me**  
**And I'm waiting for the right time**  
**For the day I catch your eye**  
**To let you know**  
**That I'm yours to hold**

**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach**  
**I'm ready when you're ready for me**

******By: Skillet**

As they hugged each other Yuki was so happy that Edward loved her back as Edward on the other hand happy that Yuki loved him. Edward went and kissed Yuki again as that made her blush so badly as that made Edward smile and laugh slight at that. After that he'd holds her in his arms as they now sit on her bed as Yuki was now sitting in his lap as Yuki was holding Coco the kitty plushie after all she was his to hold and no else only his and his alone.

**~Fin~**

* * *

**Yay I am done X3**

**I hope you guys like or love it XD**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


End file.
